Crushed by a Crush
by black hearted evil
Summary: Rouge was saved by a mysterious figure. He saved her from Knuckles's anger... she now wants to find out who it is. All she knows is that it's a hedgehog. Is it Shadow... or Sonic? She finds out more info on him after he saves her some more.
1. Rouge's hero

**Please don't hurt me if this sucks! This is the first time I write one of these! Write about this love triangle I mean… hope you guys likey!**

**

* * *

**

"You what?" Knuckles asked.

His once soft amethyst eyes were blazing. Rouge backed away from him. She reached the edge of Angel Island. She looked down and swallowed a hard lump.

"K-K-Knuckles… it wasn't my fault… I swear!" she said.

She was softly crying. Knuckles grabbed her right hand. She didn't pull away. She knew that he can send her flying… and because of the strength she wasted, she'll be too tired to save herself. She looked at the full moon behind him.

His other hand was clenched and was ready to strike. Rouge tightly closed her eyes. But not before she saw someone on top of the altar. The translucent moon gave a radiant glow on the figure atop the altar. She then closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes after she found no grip on her wrist. She looked around. She was not on Angel Island anymore. Instead, near the busy streets of Station Square.

_What am I doing here? Who saved me?_

"You're welcome…" someone said behind her.

She turned around to find a figure. He looked like a hedgehog… but she didn't see him completely. He ran away.

_Who was that? All I know right now is that he's a hedgehog… it can be Sonic or Shadow, for all I know… it can't be… it can't be someone that close to me… can it? I wonder who that was…_

She silently walked home. She dragged her tired legs toward her house. She was thinking about her hero all the way home. When she finally got home, she flopped down on the couch. Amy walked up to her.

_Oh yeah… Amy's staying here for 2 weeks or so… _Rouge sighed.

"Rouge, what happened? You look beat up!" she said.

Rouge shook her head. "I'm fine… I just need sleep…" she said.

"It's 3:30 in the morning! I was so worried about you! I stayed up…" Amy said.

Rouge yawned. "You can go to sleep now, Amy… thanks for caring though…"

Amy had a look of concern on her face but headed to the guest room upstairs. She left Rouge on the couch. Rouge sighed. She lay down on the couch. She fell asleep, mind heavy about her mysterious hero.

She woke up at the smell of breakfast. She walked to the kitchen. Amy was sitting at the kitchen table talking to… Shadow.

"Sorry, but Shadow came over because he said that Knuckles was seriously beat up from yesterday. He wanted to tell you…" Amy said.

Rouge yawned, still too tired to talk. She sat down and Amy put her plate on the table.

"I had… a bad dream…" Rouge said.

"Oh really, what is it?" Amy asked.

"It… intertwined with Knuckles…" Rouge said.

Shadow pointed his eyes down on the table.

"What was it about?" Amy asked.

"I dreamt that he beat m- err… my friend up and someone saved her." She said, hoping that Shadow might know who it was.

Shadow's eyes moved back to Rouge.

"Are you sure it wasn't you? Some people pretend that they 'dream' about a friend… when truly, it is themselves." Shadow said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sonic walked in, helping Knuckles in.

"Rouge? Well, you see… I was walking over to Shadow's house… because I needed to get something… and I found Knuckles on the way! And… you're the only one I knew that knew first aid…" Sonic said.

Sonic put Knuckles on the couch. _Good thing he's unconscious…_

"Who did this?" Rouge asked him, hoping he'd answer…

Sonic looked away. "Do I look like I know?" he asked.

Rouge sighed. _Please stay unconscious… don't wake up… please…_

Although he was unconscious and unknowing of what was happening outside… he grabbed Rouge's right hand. Rouge gasped. Then, his grip lightened and Rouge brushed his hand off of her wrist.

Sonic and Shadow both seemed as if they had looks of regret. Rouge bandaged his cuts and mended his bruises. _I can't believe he was beat up this much… who did this? I know whoever it was tried to save me… but… this as a cost?_

_

* * *

_

**It sucks! Does it?**

**Shadow and Sonic- We give you permission to flame her!**

**N-n-n-no! They didn't mean that!**


	2. The hero's Promise

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed! **

Rouge sighed after Shadow and Sonic left with Knuckles. Knuckles was unconscious the whole time and Rouge was grateful for this.

_Thank you so much… I'm so happy that Knuckles didn't wake up… _Rouge sighed. It was night. 8:00-ish.

"Rouge… you look… stressed out… maybe you should go on a walk…" Amy said.

It was true… Rouge was very stressed out. She sighed then nodded. "Yes, Amy… maybe that'll be a good idea…" Rouge said.

Rouge grabbed her keys and put it in her pocket. She smiled at Amy, thanking her for her concern, then left. She went walking in the dark streets of Station Square… she sighed as she sat down on a park bench. Some of the lanterns in the park were on. They surrounded the dark place with a beaming glow.

Rouge saw something under the beam of light, it was Knuckles! He still had his bandages on, a few bruises, and a black eye. Aside from that, he looked… angry.

Rouge cowered in fear. She knew that no one would save her now. Knuckles walked up to her… but stayed a fair distance away from her. He sighed.

"Sonic and Shadow… told me that you helped me…" he breathed out.

Rouge nodded. She was gripping onto the edges of the bench.

"S-s-so… you… aren't mad at me anymore?" Rouge stuttered out.

Knuckles looked at her. He still looked angry.

"No… I'm not mad…"

Rouge sighed.

"I'm furious! I got beat up, and you never stopped him?"

"But, Knuckles…" she pleaded. "You beat me up…" she said, in fear.

He sighed. "No… I **punished** you… for what you did was just wrong…" Knuckles said.

Rouge had tears in her eyes. "I said sorry! You care more for that stupid emerald than me!" she yelled.

He swiped he right hand from under the bench. "If it wasn't for that 'stupid' emerald… you wouldn't be here right now…" he said.

She was crying even more now. Someone jumped down from the tree above her. He took Knuckles's grip off of Rouge's arm. This time, Rouge saw everything that was happening… except… who her hero was. She was intrigued by his fighting ability. It consisted of various somersaults and kicks. It seemed to her, that he had powerful legs… for running and kicking.

Then, he must be really fast… yet powerful at the same time… 

The hedgehog grabbed her arm. "Chaos… Control!" he said.

They disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in a dark alley.

It didn't sound like the way Shadow would use an emerald, for he always says something about the ultimate. _Who is this person? I can't recognize their voice or anything…_

The hedgehog was about to speed away when Rouge grabbed his arm. She looked into his eyes and found silver eyes. _Silver? Maybe they're contacts…_ His silver eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"Wait…" Rouge said. "Please… tell me your name…"

"How about… every time I save you… I tell you one thing about myself… until you can guess who I am…" the hedgehog asked.

She smiled and nodded. "That means you give me two…"

"One from now… and one from Angel Island…" he said. "I'll go from the more minor details… to the major ones… okay?" he asked.

Rouge nodded, the voice soothed her.

"Okay… I'm a boy hedgehog that you know… and… silver isn't my real eye color…" he muttered. He ran away, leaving Rouge smiling.

She went back home. She went upstairs this time. She fell on her bed and went to sleep.

The next day, she woke up to find Sonic look her straight in the eye… he stared directly into her eyes. Her head jerked up, hitting Sonic on the head. He closed his eyes and held his head. Shadow was sitting on a chair in her room, listening to his CD player.

Rouge was wide-eyed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?" she asked loudly.

Sonic and Shadow looked at her, she suddenly realized that they both had silver eyes.

She gasped.

"What? You like my contacts?" Sonic asked, pointing to his silver eyes.

"Shadow! What about you, why do **you** have silver eyes?" Rouge asked.

He sighed. "Because last night, after we got Knuckles back to Angel Island, Sonic splashed water on me… from a puddle. So, my system got malfunctioned…"

"Yeah, right… or… it was because of your little detour at the park!" Sonic said.

"You were there too!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, but we got separated… so I don't know if you changed your eye color on purpose!" Sonic said.

"When did you go to the park last night?" Rouge asked.

"8:00-ish…" they both said.

**That's it… so… everyone guess who it is… R+R!**


	3. Shadow's welcome

**Jayln- **Don't worry, there's some action from both parties… but… after she finds her hero… then the real action starts! And after she finds her hero… will Knuckles get even angrier?

Amy ran up to Rouge's room. "Wha- happened?" she asked.

Rouge started pointing at the two. Shadow had his music all the way up. Sonic was getting annoyed of listening to 'Throw It All Away' (SA2B-Shadow's theme- I wuv it!)

Amy pulled them both by the collars. Surprisingly, they didn't try to run or move away. Rouge sighed and walked downstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table.

It's weird that both of them are fast and silver isn't their natural color… but wait… Sonic said that Shadow got hit with water and he 'malfunctioned'… so it wasn't on purpose… but who's to say that the hedgehog that saved me had 'malfunctioning' eyes… did Sonic tell me why he has those contacts on?

"Umm… Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Why **do** you have those contacts?"

He sighed. "I guess I should tell you the truth…"

Rouge looked at him with curiosity.

"I lost a bet… Shadow's bet…" Sonic said.

"IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU TURNED MY EYES SILVER? I only **punished** you…" Shadow told Sonic.

Rouge's eyes widened with fear. "W-w-where'd you g-get that?" Rouge asked.

"Umm… Knuckles… I saw him in the park last night…"

"I did too! I was climbing a huge tree!" Sonic said.

Wait… the hedgehog that saved me fell from a tree… 

"Sonic? Was that tree above a bench?" Rouge asked.

"Dunno… but I remember seeing him walk around…" Sonic said.

"And then we had a race in the park, to see who would jump trees faster. You know… jump from tree to tree…" Shadow said.

"And?"

"He fell!" Sonic laughed.

"NO! You pushed me down! You're the one that fell! At least I landed on my feet… no… you had to use a somersault before you hit the ground!" Shadow said.

"Whatever, you two… just get out of my house!" Rouge said.

Shadow and Sonic turned around and started walking to the door. Shadow stayed.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked, a bit angry now…

"You're welcome…" he said.

"For what?" she said, panicking a bit.

"For the two things I told you…" Shadow said, back turned at her.

"What two things?" Rouge asked with excitement.

"About what you asked just a few seconds ago… the tree and the eyes…"

Rouge sighed. _I knew that it couldn't be someone **that** close to me… plus my hero's voice doesn't sound like theirs…_

After Shadow left, Echo came knocking. Rouge opened the door then gasped.

Echo can copy voices… and mesmerize boys with her real one! 

"Echo! Can you copy boys' voices too?" Rouge asked.

Echo nodded. "Yeah…" she said in Shadow's voice. "Why?" she asked using Sonic's.

Rouge jumped up in happiness. _Now all I need to do is get Echo to hear that voice…but how? Record it?… nice!_

**Short… don't worry Jayln… you will get what you want… and then, sudden change… and others will get what they want… then another twist and she finds her hero… I still haven't decided who, though…**


	4. A Mysterious Kiss

**Umm... do I need to say something here?**

Rouge was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her mind was still heavy on her mysterious hero. She's been wondering about the boy for the past week.

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking this... but I want to get into trouble again... just so I can hear his soothing voice... find out more about him... I can't believe that it's been a week without him... I can't even tell Echo about his voice..._

Rouge sat up and looked at her clock. It was a few minutes after 4:30. She sighed and walked out of her room. Rouge dragged her legs out of the front door.

_Maybe... just maybe... my hero is still awake... he was the other two nights he saved me... I guess he really likes to stay up late..._

Rouge walked around. She walked around Station Square's tight spaces. For a second or two, she thought she felt the wind behind her back.

**Meanwhile...**

"Shadow... I'm going to... win this time..." Sonic said.

"Oh, come on... it's only our 48th lap..." Shadow said.

They ran behind some person. "Hey, wasn't that Rouge?" he asked Shadow.

The two hedgehogs stopped, but at the rate of speed they were going, they stopped far away from her.

**Anyway...**

Rouge looked in her pocket to find a small tape recorder. She smiled at the item in her hands. _Oh... I hope that he's here somewhere... I need to know more about him... I wish he'd just appear._

Suddenly, Eggman flew above Rouge in his Flying Egg. Rouge flew after him. _What the hell is he doing out this late? Even though I didn't find my hero today... I gotta find out what Eggman is doing... _

Rouge followed the Flying Egg. Although, she didn't know that she was being followed too. Her mysterious hero stepped out of the trees. Rouge didn't notice him. Eggman looked behind him to find Rouge. He was enraged.

A robot landed in front of Rouge. It was three times her size. Rouge's eyes widened. _Damnit... it's times like this when being friends with Knuckles paid off..._

She tried kicking the robot down, but sadly failed. She fell down in front of her mysterious hero. He stepped up and jumped up to the robot's head. _Wait... how can he jump that high?_ Rouge gasped. _Sonic! Really? I need to know..._

Eggman left in his Flying Egg. The robot hit Rouge's hero on the arm. "Grr... there's no time for this!"

The robot fell down in defeat. The hedgehog held his right arm. "I hate this..." he whispered.

Rouge gasped. She secretly pressed the button on the tape recorder. She smiled at the silhouette of her hero. "Is this the third time?" she asked.

"Wait... before I talk..." the hedgehog walked up to her. Rouge smiled. He took the tape recorder out of her pocket. "Sorry, I can't afford anyone... to... know who I am..." he said.

Rouge looked sad... but then changed her mind when his hand was under her chin.

"Okay... umm... you don't notice me much... as a friend, maybe..." he said.

Rouge looked at him. He was holding his right arm. "A-are you okay? You got hurt because of me?"

He put his hand under her chin again. He kissed her. Rouge enjoyed every second of this. She savored every moment.

The sun started rising. The boy gasped, he let go and ran. Rouge smiled and started walking back home.


	5. Confused

**I still don't know who Rouge's hero should be...**

Rouge smiled and lay down on her bed. But she didn't go to sleep.

_I need to know who that is... who is he? Too bad that I can't get Echo to listen to his voice... I want to know more about him... I can't believe I'm saying this… but… I love him… I know I don't know him much… but… he has some sort of… _ Rouge stopped thinking to herself when she heard something out her open window. She looked outside. She saw Shadow and Sonic talking to each other.

"Playing hero again?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business…"

"You just saved her ass again…"

Rouge couldn't tell who was speaking because they were speaking in hushed whispers.

"Look… let's make a bet… if she doesn't know it's me… then, you leave me alone on this subject…"

"Rouge and S-" whoever it was stopped.

The two boys ran away from her window.

Rouge wondered why… but then figured it out when someone rang her doorbell. Amy answered it to find Shadow and Sonic. Rouge went downstairs.

"Rouge… you didn't, by any chance-" Sonic started.

"-Hear our conversation… did you?" Shadow finished.

"Umm… no…" Rouge lied.

Both boys gave a sigh of relief.

Rouge noticed that Shadow had a cut on his arm. "Shadow… what happened to your arm?"

Shadow slowly put his eyes to his arm. "Oh… this? I got it because **someone** paid Big to trample on my arm!" he said angrily.

"Or… when you were fighting that big robot…" Sonic said.

"Huh? You got a bigger cut fighting that robot than me!" Shadow said.

Rouge was very confused at all this. _They both fought a robot… they both have some injury… this is so… confusing!_

**Heh… heh… super short… but who gives a crap? I decided who the mysterious hero is! And I will not reveal it!... Yet...  
**


End file.
